


Everyone is Gay!

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Crack, Cute, Dudes Being Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Theo Raeken, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Multi, Puppy Liam, Straight Scott McCall, guys being dudes, haha - Freeform, idky - Freeform, people being weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: How did trying to find someone to keep track of Liam during LaCross turn into a coming out party?





	Everyone is Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this, guys. Bare with me.

Liam stood in the middle of Scott's living room crossing his arms in annoyance. Scott was being a major helicopter Alpha right now. He could keep his anger in check, he knew. He'd done it mostly... fairly well the last season whenever Scott wasn't there.

Although, that was before the Wild Hunt and all that. And he had Hayden then too.

"Why can't Corey do it?" asked Liam. "I mean, he's my friend. He can do it."

"No," said Stiles. "Corey can not do it because you're not you when you're angry and Corey is a pretty sensitive guy."

"We can't give him that kind of burden," Scott added and immediately regretted it.

Liam raised his eyebrows. "Oh. So I'm suddenly a burden now?"

"That's not what I-"

"What? You don't trust me?" asked Liam. "You don't even know me anymore Scott!-"

"Liam, calm down," Theo piped up from his spot over in the plush chair. He had been sitting there silently doing his homework while he waited for all of them to figure everything out. He wasn't going to let them waist his time. The oddest thing about it was...

Theo just speaking the words made Liam calm down almost instantly. Scott furrowed his brows and looked between the two of them. Theo looked up at Liam to make sure the boy had started to calm down and smiled when he saw that it had worked. Like it always did.

That gave Scott an idea. "Theo can join the LaCrosse team."

"What?" Theo barked.

"Yeah," said Stiles. "What?!"

"Well, he's a pretty athletic dude," said Scott. "And him and Liam seem to have some weird kind of bond. Did you just see that?"

"Yeah, I did," said Stiles. "He's up to something. That's what this is."

"No, he's not," said Liam rolling his eyes.

"Theo can join the LaCrosse team to help you when you get angry, Liam," said Scott.

"I don't need Theo to join the LaCrosse team!" Liam argued.

"Theo," said Scott gesturing to Liam. "Will you join the LaCrosse team to watch Liam for me?"

"No," said Theo plainly.

"Why not?!" Scott and Stiles complained in unison.

"Cause I don't like to play games with balls!" Theo argued. Then he realized what he said and chuckled. "Well, at least not _those_  kind of balls." His voice was a little on the goofy side and arguably suggestive. He looked rather proud of his joke while Scott just growled in frustration.

"Then who's gonna take care of Liam?!" Scott shouted.

"Dude," said Stiles. "Are we not going to address the fact that Theo just came out of the closet?"

Scott had that annoyed puppy look on his face while he just stared at Theo sitting in his mother's chair. Theo scoffed at Stiles. "I didn't think I was still in the closet."

"Uh. Yeah, Theo," said Stiles. "Nobody knew you were gay until just now."

"I knew," said Liam raising his hand.

"Liam knew," said Theo pointing to his only friend in the whole world. Then he squinted at Liam. "You knew?"

Liam huffed. "My best friend of fifteen years is gay. I know one when I see one."

"Why can't we do anything normal, guys?" asked Scott. "That was literally the weirdest way I've ever heard someone come out before."

"Yeah," said Stiles. "Why can't people just come out and say 'I'm gay'? Theo why couldn't you just come out and say that you're gay?!"

Theo flinched back feeling attacked. "I didn't realize you guys were blind idiots!-"

"I'm gay!"

Everyone held their breath and looked to the owner of the words, they all knew by the voice. "Liam, that's not funny."

"Liam, you're not gay," said Stiles.

"I could be," said Liam.

Stiles put a hand out and gestured at Liam's clothes. "Not dressed like that, you're not!"

Liam glared at Stiles and crossed his arms. "Fine. Maybe I'm not gay." He stopped over to where Theo was sitting and grabbed him by the shirt before planting a sloppy, wet kiss on his lips. Theo tensed up at first, surprised by the action but then he relaxed completely and even pushed his school books on the floor to make room for Liam on his lap. Liam sat wrapping his arms around Theo's neck as they kissed before he pulled back. "But I still like dudes!"

Theo's eyes were big and his cheeks were slightly pink. The cutest smile graced Theo's lips before he giggled slightly nervous. "Wow."

Liam laughed before he leaned in and kissed Theo on the nose. Stiles let out the loudest squawk. "He's bi! Oh my god! I can see it! I get it! I totally get it!" Stiles burst out in probably the most relieved he'd ever felt.

Scott looked at him still slightly confused as to why Liam was making out with Theo at the moment. "You do?"

"Yeah," said Stiles wiping fake sweat off his face. "I'm bi! I get it! I was so confused, man. I was like 'Oh I can't be straight. I think Derek is hot but I can't be gay because Lydia is gorgeous and..." Stiles let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "I forgot bi was a thing. I forgot I was a thing. I'm bi, Scott."

Scott stared at him for a moment in complete silence. It was all very awkward because now Liam and Theo were staring up at them as well. Scott had that face where you couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or constipated. Maybe all of the above. Everyone got uncomfortable and Stiles took a step back from his friend. Liam stood up. "Scott?"

Scott looked around at everyone in the room for another few seconds. Then he smiled and open his arms wide. "I'm straight, guys! Oh my god, I'm straight!!!!" Scott said in mock exaggeration while he jumped up and down, Stiles immediately joined him and Liam followed suit but Theo just shook his head at them while he pulled out his phone and put in some headphones.

"Come on, Theo," said Liam.

"Nope," said Theo. "I might like dudes but that doesn't mean I squeal and jump around like a girl."

"Oh don't be such a bitter wolf," Stiles said and Scott chuckled.

Theo ignored them silently until Liam spoke up. "I'll give you another kiss." Theo tried to resist but after some more taunting and begging, he too was jumping up and down squealing like a girl with the other three boys.

Then Mrs. McCall came home. "What the hell is happening?" She'd feared coming home to parties, teenagers having sex, even dead bodies, but she'd never been afraid of this. She wishes she had though cause it was terrifying opening your door to four squealing young adult men.

They all stopped and went silent.

"What?" she asked.

Liam took a deep breath before he plainly stated it. "Everyone is gay!"

Melissa stared at them for another moment. "Uh huh, I see," she said before walking away as if it just explained everything. At this point, she probably didn't want to ask.

The hype was killed when Scott brought the original topic back up. "So, Theo, are you gonna join the LaCrosse team?"

Liam let out an annoyed whined but Theo spoke up for him. "Scott, Liam is a big boy now and you need to accept that he doesn't need you anymore-"

"Harsh," Stiles said off to the side.

"Harsh but true," Liam agreed with Theo. "Besides, Theo literally follows me where ever I go. He may be hiding off in the distance thinking that I don't know he's stalking me, but he's always there."

Theo had a faint smile before Liam said that. Then he blushed more than when he'd initially 'come out' to them. "I don't stalk you."

"You do follow him everywhere he goes though," Scott pointed out. "You followed him to the bathroom the other day."

Theo shrugged. "He makes me feel safe."

Liam smiled cutely before blushing. "You make me feel safe too." Theo smiled at Liam and his cheeks did that cute thing where they squished his eyes. The next thing they knew they were kissing again and this time Stiles groaned.

"Oh, come on," Stiles whined. "Do you guys have to do that in front of us? We're trying to have a conversation.-" Stiles was cut off by the sound of lips smacking and he turned to Scott.

"You want to go grab something to eat, man?" Scott asked blushing at the sight of his beta making out with Theo.

"Yeah," Stiles squeaked out. "That'd be good."


End file.
